


Thiago Fritz só queria ser um herói

by IronPrincess



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Drama, Heroism, Heroísmo, Morte - Freeform, O Segredo na floresta, OSNF, Ordem da verdade, Ordo veritatis, Pain, Psychological Drama, Thiago - Freeform, Trauma, sofrimento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPrincess/pseuds/IronPrincess
Summary: Thiago sempre andara na sombra de seu pai, Álvaro, um grande ator a quem todos amavam. Após sua morte, o homem continuou a se espelhar em seu pai e buscou, por anos, ser como ele, ser amado como ele. Afinal de contas, Thiago Fritz só queria ser um herói.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Thiago Fritz só queria ser um herói

**Author's Note:**

> Sejam todos muito bem vindes a mais uma historinha, yAY! <3
> 
> Dessa vez eu trouxe um repost de uma fanfic que eu já havia feito há semanas, uma fanfic do nosso incrível Thiagão. Informações contidas aqui seguem o que o Rakin nos falou sobre ele, e é só um backstory do personagem mesmo, ok?
> 
> Fiz com muito carinho pra esse rpg incrível, espero de coração que vocês gostem aa (finalmente pude contribuir com alguma coisa pro fandom, mesmo que os players não vejam uwu)

  
_Thiago Fritz._ 33 anos. 65 quilos. Acaba de ser liberado da UTI.  


Filho de Álvaro Fritz.  


Álvaro Fritz era um grande ator, bonito, carismático, gentil e bondoso. Era uma inspiração para todos, desde amigos de trabalho, até aqueles que o assistiam, mas, principalmente para Thiago, seu único filho e familiar próximo. Tragédias sempre vão acontecer, e a mãe do Fritz menor havia morrido poucos anos depois de seu nascimento.  


Ele era um herói sem superpoderes, era a referência de vida. Pai, amigo, confidente. Álvaro era _tudo_ que tinha.  


Thiago cresceu nisso, em um meio agitado de filho de ator, ensinado desde jovem a agir gentilmente, a ser uma pessoa boa para a sociedade, observando doações, sorrisos, gestos de carinho que visavam melhorar e proteger o mundo. Todos gostavam de seu pai. Não era pra menos.  


Se havia alguém em quem se espelhar, era nele que seria. Thiago visava aquilo. Queria ser como seu pai, amado como ele, carismático como ele. Um profundo desejo de que gostassem genuinamente de si.  


A morte de Álvaro Fritz abalou muitos, dentre eles, a destruição das estruturas de Thiago foi uma consequência. Um relógio de bolso, isso foi tudo que restou. O resquício de vida que se agarraria para sempre, seu pequeno pedaço de mundo, simbolismo de passado. Memórias apagadas das cinzas de uma lenda.  


Lendas não deveriam morrer, _certo_?  


Então, _por que_?  


E aos poucos Thiago estava caindo em pedaços, mas ninguém via, e ele não iria mostrar. Aquela dor passaria, certo? Ele só precisava ser preenchido pelo carinho de outros, talvez se ele fosse mais parecido com seu pai ele conseguisse se aproximar, mesmo que infimamente, da figura dele. _Talvez pudesse se tornar um herói._  


Seguir os passos dele, precisava descobrir o que havia o destruído. Uma carta, ordem da verdade, sua primeira missão.  


Mortes, sangue, civis destroçados, e não só fisicamente.  


Era culpa dele, sim, tudo culpa dele. E _doía_ , porque havia se apegado, seus ombros pesavam com todos aqueles corações parados, pessoas que nunca mais poderiam observar um sequer alvorecer. Enquanto seu tempo no relógio de bolso corria, eles não tinham mais sequer segundos.  


E no final de tudo, ele era apenas uma sombra de si mesmo, uma silhueta de seu pai. Um simples jornalista como ele nunca poderia sequer desejar que gostassem de si. Porque ele não era como Álvaro. Carisma e sinceridade transformadas em pura manipulação, e era isso que sabia fazer.  
Ao acordar naquela cama de hospital, as paredes brancas refletindo a luz solar que cegava seus olhos e o atordoava, a mão sendo fortemente segurada por ela. Elizabeth Webber.  


O que a cientista forense era para ele? Liz era sua _única figura materna_. Uma onda de segurança atravessava seus ossos ao estar perto dela, e apenas a ideia de tê-la em perigo é como um pesadelo que se repetia. Não se permitiria perder alguém tão importante novamente.

E então _"meter o pipoco"_ se tornou frequente demais, tiques ansiosos e de insegurança atravessando sua mente. Rápido, letal. Thiago Fritz não voltaria a sequer hesitar. Cuidar dos seus, era apenas isso que desejava. Não se apegar a pessoas de fora. Ele não precisava sempre estar na linha de frente.

Seria o escudo que protegia quem estava atrás e afastava os que estavam de fora. _Ninguém_ mais precisava se envolver nem se machucar. Ele poderia conviver com isso.

E mais uma vez ele se apegou. Em um cemitério, ao lado daquela que considerava a maior figura de respeito e maternidade, gritos. Um zumbi de sangue e três mortos. A pressas um garoto levado ao hospital. Joui Jouki se tornou um discípulo.

Talvez aquele carinho fosse uma sensação próxima a de um filho, era um garoto imprudente com muito potencial, de fato. Um sentimento forte de carinho, proteção. Conflitantes sensações e pensamentos. Talvez devesse se afastar. Mas sentia-se feliz ao ver que o japonês nutria admiração por si. Queria ser um exemplo para Joui, um exemplo bom. _Seu sensei._

E então mais uma missão. 3 meses era pouco tempo. Impossível estar totalmente curado de suas sequelas psicológicas. Mas lá estava ele mais uma vez. Agora parado em frente a uma grande sala, observando seu discípulo se aproximar com mais duas pessoas.

E então tudo novamente se bagunçava em pensamentos desconexos. Cris estava ali. Cristopher Cohen, melhor amigo de Álvaro Fritz. O bolo subiu-lhe a garganta, e como uma fênix ressurge das cinzas, memórias apagadas criavam um campo caótico na mente de Thiago. O passado dançava por entre seus pensamentos. _Respirar e inspirar calmamente_ , afastar tudo aquilo era o que precisava. Pressionando um pouco mais forte o relógio de bolso em busca de conforto.

E em meio a um avalanche de sensações culposas e passados assombrosos, o afastamento foi a solução. _Pensar_ , era disso que precisava. Ao longe, precisava organizar a cabeça.

E então a missão se iniciou, um caso em Carpazinha, no interior. Se perguntava se dessa vez quem seria levado a morte seria ele. Porque sabia que todos que se envolviam se machucavam.

E não foi dessa vez, pois quem morreu foi Cris. O melhor amigo de seu pai, e mesmo que não tivesse tanta empatia por Cesar, o garoto envolto em ingratidão que parecia não se importar com o pai – enquanto para Fritz, a vida era pouco para o que ofereceria para apenas mais alguns minutos com seu pai. –, vê-lo em prantos com as mãos pressionadas contra a terra, puxadas desesperadas, cavando.

_"Você sabe como eu não gosto de frio, né, pai? Tá frio, tá frio por dentro"._

_"Por favor, cuida do meu menino"._

E mais uma pedra fora colocada sobre suas costas, mais cicatrizes de culpa em seu coração. Ele sabia o que aquele sentimentos significava, entendia, tinha sentido o mesmo uma vez.

Encarou, então, aquele antigo relógio repleto de memórias boas e ruins, o simbolismo de um passado, de uma alma viva, seu herói imortal. E desejou, bem no fundo, que ninguém sentisse essa dor.

Jurou a si mesmo proteger. Estar ao lado daqueles que se importava, todos que partilhavam daquela missão, sem deixar que ninguém mais morresse. Que nenhum deles sentisse os sentidos atordoados e o coração esmagado. Não deixaria que lágrimas escorressem pelos olhos de Liz, Joui, Cesar ou Arthur. _Era uma promessa._

Seu relógio, então, a alma de seu pai, se juntou a Cristopher, deixado no túmulo.

Thiago Fritz só queria ser um herói. _E ele sabia que a imortalidade estava no legado, e não na vida._

**Author's Note:**

> Se leu até aqui espero que tenha apreciado a leitura e até a próxima <3


End file.
